


藤丸的噩梦（1）：弗拉德三世

by HundredSea



Series: 藤丸的噩梦 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea
Summary: 吸血鬼大公的吸血Play





	藤丸的噩梦（1）：弗拉德三世

藤丸立香跌跌撞撞的在一片山林里近乎小跑地大步走着，反而因为崎岖的地形和石头而跌跌撞撞。但他无法控制自己的双腿来放慢速度，现在他只能控制自己头颈以上的部分和意识。不论那个控制着他四肢的力量究竟想做什么，它似乎都是想让他快些离开这片树林。  
四周连风声都没有，只有他的急切的脚步声和远处乌鸦嘶哑的叫声；也非常暗，凭着被云朵遮蔽的月光只能勉强看清的树木。而他的腿却总能带着他避开树木一类无法跨越的障碍，尽量笔直地向前。  
虽然不受控制，但身体还是会感到劳累，就在藤丸立香觉得有些吃不消的时候，他看到了山林的尽头。山脚下是一片平地，但也生长着一大片一眼望不到边的他从没见过的怪异树木。他也懒得考虑那么多，反正马上就能看清楚了，自打看见那片山下的土地，他脚下的步伐就更快了，那边就是目的地了吧。  
然而他马上就明白过来，这过快的行进速度并不是为了让他尽快离开那片森林，而是为了让他尽快看到眼前的这番景象。因为他的脚步又私自慢了下来，那片遮蔽月光的该死乌云竟然也偏偏同时被一阵大风吹散，风中裹挟着的血腥味让他几乎昏厥。如果这副骇人到无法形容的场面就是他这场噩梦的内容……藤丸立香宁愿被定身在那片森林里永远动弹不得。  
虽然在看清的一瞬间他就紧紧闭上了眼睛，但那幅画面却大概永远无法从他脑海中抹去了。原来那些他本以为是树木的植物都是一具具被木桩刺穿的尸体，无一例外被木桩从双腿间刺入贯穿脾肺又从口中穿出而后树立在地面上的尸体。从有些尸体扭曲的四肢与表情来看，大概有不少是在还活着的时候就被如此对待了。  
穿刺公，弗拉德三世，藤丸立香心中了然，又是和英灵的梦境共享。这事最近真是折磨惨了他，虽然诸位英灵的魔力并不由他之间提供，但作为迦勒底唯一的御主，梦境共享似乎是他们之间的主从关系的一种的证明。每位英灵都是非同凡响的人物，甚至还有妖魔和神明，在一夜之间体会他们的传奇本就不可思议；更何况最近这些梦境有些怪异的趋向，没有传说中的荣耀与光辉，只有荣耀背后的孤独和光辉之外不为人知的黑暗，这种全然的噩梦不用几次就让他少年人的心智暗暗叫苦。但是在这位连拯救全人类未来的差事都摊了到头上的当事人来看，要指挥着这些从前只在故事里才能见到名字的角色战斗，却不能承受与之相关的噩梦未免显得软弱，便从未和他人提起。  
但是不论醒来后的藤丸立香要怎么处理这个梦境，梦中的他都已经到了忍耐边缘，毕竟这是让征服者默罕默德二世见了都立即撤兵的场景，而他却被迫漫步其中。中间好几次，他小心地偷瞄是否接近尽头，但眼前所见无非是死状各异的尸体。闭紧眼睛也不能如何，周遭的情景他无法忘却，乌鸦嘶哑兴奋的叫声也让他心烦意乱，空气中的腥臭味他已经几乎习惯，但踩在被血水浸湿的土地上的感觉和偶尔还会从高处滴落在他身上的血液也足以让他恶心得把这辈子吃的东西都吐个干净。  
这里大概得有两万人吧……藤丸立香想起了德古拉的相关传说。  
“德古拉”，龙之子，也有恶魔的意思，但是藤丸立香认识的那位弗拉德三世是位身材高挑、气质孤高、面容冷峻的男子，他一直认为与那名男子相衬的场景应该是繁复华美的刺绣；闪亮、永不锈蚀的银器和尖顶高耸入云的宏伟古堡……神秘、高贵、也许有点危险……这截然不同的景象，究竟哪个才是真相呢？  
噩梦还在驱使着少年人前行，他索性自暴自弃地睁开眼睛，这次却竟然看到了这片尸体丛林的尽头。周围的木桩变得稀疏，最后一根就在前方不远处，天光似乎也变得亮堂了一些，天快亮了。即使疲惫如他，也一眼就看到了那最后一根木桩上，只有一个头颅。  
藤丸立香知道那是什么，他竭力向后扭头、用尽全部的意志力响起控制身体不再向前，不但毫无用处倒反而失去了对身体的最后一点控制权，终于完全成了噩梦的玩物、被囚禁于身体的灵魂。噩梦让他在适当的距离停了下来，抬头看向被穿在木桩上的那颗头颅——淡金色的长发脖颈以下都被染成深红垂在空中，木桩从口中穿出让，浅蓝色的眼睛以不可能的角度看向藤丸立香，反射出了朝阳的第一缕光……盈满的泪水从少年因无法眨动而酸痛不已的眼中一股股地流下，顺着脸颊滴到衣服上和地上。身体的主权终于回到自己这里，但他现在能做的只有立即跪倒在地，然后交出意识昏过去。

这却仅仅意味着在迦勒底醒来。与梦中相反，藤丸立香从床上猛坐起来，对抗着无力与眩晕，下意识的抓了抓微微打卷的头发，有点凉湿的触感让他仿佛回到噩梦，幸好那只是冷汗，并不是血。  
现在不过是凌晨一点多，虽然藤丸立香还对刚刚梦中的惨状心有余悸，但一想到天亮后就算不用去修复特异点，也要完成训练、搜集材料……他还是决定哪怕是强制性的，也要去继续睡觉，更何况在经历了梦中的一切后他本就疲惫不堪。

在夜半无人时摸进诊疗室；心怀嫌弃又无可奈何地给以值夜班为名熬夜等待魔法☆梅莉更新，却每次都睡着的罗曼医生盖上毯子；从老地方拿走一片安眠药再溜出去。这整个流程他已经驾轻就熟，而这次，却在出门以后没走几步便遇上了那位他现在最无法面对的英灵。  
“依然夜不能寐吗？”  
藤丸立香捏着安眠药的手下意识的往身后藏了藏，弗拉德三世大概已经不是第一次看到他来诊疗室了吧……刚刚噩梦的余威犹在，并不敢抬头看从者的年少御主用低头行礼来掩饰自己的忐忑。  
“梦魇？”弗拉德三世又猜对了，姑且当他是猜的吧，这对藤丸立香没有区别，被刚刚噩梦的主角问起这个话题，他实在不知道该如何糊弄过去。这对弗拉德三世也没有区别，御主犹豫不决、支支吾吾的态度已经说明了一切，于是他继续问道：“同余有关？”  
少年给了他一个并不自然的笑容，“感谢您的关心，只是普通的噩梦，您不用在意。”  
“竟把余之战绩比作寻常梦魇……你这谎言并不能令余感到宽慰。”  
“王，请您息怒……我……”藤丸立香把眼神瞟向别处，他其实有很多话想说，却什么都说不出口。  
“罢了，随余过来。”弗拉德三世的语气意外平静，甚至有些温和。藤丸立香诧异地抬头，对方却已经转身走了，身为一个现代平民，他对这类身份尊贵又以王自居的古代英灵几乎是本能顺从，于是便加快脚步跟了上去。  
弗拉德三世只是把藤丸立香领回了他自己的卧室，却完全没有要离开的意思，甚至反客为主地示意他坐到床上，自己则站在一边。俨然一副国王文化的样子。“御主，你有什么疑问余都会回答。”  
藤丸立香感觉得到他眼神的重量，咽了口口水问道：“为什么一定要那么做？”  
“因为余必须让他们离开。征服者不会给瓦拉几亚第二次机会。”  
“嗯……”少年沉吟了一会，并没有想出什么，刚刚梦中的惨象还困扰着他。但他还是说出了一直以来对于弗拉德三世的看法：“不论如何，在我看来，您都是保护了瓦拉几亚的英雄。”  
“哈哈。看来这次遇到了一位体贴的御主呢。如果梦境让你感到不适，余很抱歉。”  
弗拉德三世这么说，反倒让藤丸立香十分惶恐，噩梦也做过几个，被人发现并且安慰倒是头一次。想来大概也是真的被吓到了吧，即使现在确实身处未来感十足的要塞迦勒底，呼吸间似乎仍然有股梦中的血腥味。也正是因此，年少的御主依然不想把自己的胆怯暴露给这位当事的英灵，毕竟在这位勇猛的英雄、尊贵的国王面前，他已经够卑微了。  
看出沉默的少年心中不畅，“御主，余既虽把你视作家臣，君臣之间便应坦诚相待。”  
光凭语气判断不出他的意思，藤丸立香偷瞄弗拉德三世的神色，虽然面无表情却并不严酷。“直到现在仍不敢正视余之面孔吗？令其在恐惧中战栗是对敌之策，而对其避而不谈与以之为乐一样，早晚会反噬自身。”  
藤丸立香这才鼓起勇气迷茫地看着与自己拉近了距离的弗拉德三世，毕竟他是真的不明白这位君主说这些是为了什么，对于藤丸立香来说，说出自己心中对弗拉德三世的看法就已经足够了，别的都不重要，他根本没有任何感到抱歉的必要。眼前的英灵高傲冷凛的脸上丝毫不见梦中的狼狈，藤丸立香开始觉得梦中所见的那个面孔应该是假的了。  
“御主需要休息又不好开口的话，余倒是可以帮您。”

弗拉德三世俯身抚上他的面颊，用拇指轻轻拂过少年人因为紧张而紧闭着的薄唇。不等对方反应过来，便把他按在了床上。  
“王……？”被尊贵的国王推到，少年的脑筋已经完全宕机，脑子里只有从者浅葱色的发梢扫着他的脸颊的触感和他青蓝的瞳孔中并没有因为背光而变得晦暗的光泽。本来随便披在身上的制服外套已经被压在身下，虽然穿着紧身的高领T恤并不会感到特别寒冷，但弗拉德三世另一只按上他腰侧的手还是带来了一股凉意。  
并没有给御主更多的反应时间，便把不知何时露出的尖牙抵在了少年裸露在外的脖颈上，一边轻轻啃噬一边用舌尖扫过他领口边缘，濡湿那里的了一小片皮肤和一点布料。  
“王，这里的话……可能会被人看到。”并不需要抬头，弗拉德三世就感觉到了身下人耳根处的攀升的温度。以吸血鬼之身现身的英灵依旧用尖牙的尖端轻轻撩拨少年的领口，划过那片已泛起水光的皮肤，又在少年想要躲开的时候停止，伏在他耳边低声问：“并不拒绝吗？”  
因他暧昧的举动与调笑而脸红不已的藤丸立香呐呐地解释：“最近都很辛苦，如果您需要额外的魔力，我不会拒绝。”  
“不，与魔力无关，余只是…有些饿了。”  
藤丸立香早就知道这位看起来高贵优雅的从者之所以是以狂战士职阶是因为他并非只是瓦拉几亚的护国英雄，更融合了后世附会的吸血鬼“德古拉”的概念；并因为毫无顾忌地使用吸血鬼之力因此格外强大。尽管厌恶被木桩钉进心脏的记忆，但终究还是有着与力量对等的习性倒也无可厚非。  
另一位高洁的王总是声明“食物关系到从者的精神状态”，在体贴从者方面十分合格的御主想起，自弗拉德三世现界以来确实从未接近过任何人类的饮食，大概是真的忍耐了很久。吸血的目的究竟是补魔还是进食对自己并没有什么差别，藤丸立香没再说什么，只是依然有些不好意思地提出希望可以换个别人看不到的地方，弗拉德三世也痛快地同意了。  
弗拉德三世原本按在他腰侧的手活动了起来，拨开贴身衣物的下摆，略过腰侧，贴着温热的皮肤向下探进睡裤的边缘，似乎是要像这样把他的睡裤脱掉。略过腰部的动作弄得藤丸立香有些痒，他不敢笑出来只好用轻咳掩饰，却藏不住脸上的笑意。弗拉德三世好像颇喜欢他这副样子，又去轻戳他的腰部，刚刚在他脸上的手也向下移了移，贴上少年线条仍然柔和的颌骨和细瘦颈部，来回拨弄他的喉结。这种刺激让藤丸立香憋不住笑着咳出来，但弗拉德三世却仍不停止，继续轻轻地揉捏他腰部的那一小块软肉，看着少年努力抑制颤抖的样子笑意更深。  
被呵痒的难耐不但遮盖了少年身体里渐渐袭来的某种其他感觉，更让他完全忘记了这位英灵不愿被人触碰的忌讳。他伸手拉住了弗拉德三世在他腰部肆虐的手轻喘着请求：“王…请您别再戏弄我了…”弗拉德三世又看够了这位自己现在唯一的家臣微微蹙眉、眼眶湿润的样子才停下了手中的动作。“触碰需以鲜血交换，御主可不要忘记了。”然后便起身直接把他的睡裤完全脱了下来。  
藤丸立香惊得坐起来，又立刻被按了回去，甚至还被往里推了推。弗拉德三世把他的腿掰得更开，自己跻身进来保证他无法合拢双腿；然后依然是不紧不慢地用手划过他腿根处四角裤裤脚的地方。因为几乎是被碰到了最私密的地方，刚刚被痒所掩盖的那种快意一下子又窜了上来，因为是十几年里第一次所以完全不知道该怎么应对。  
这对今晚决意进食顺便帮助御主好好休息一下的从者而言完全只是刚刚开始。“御主，这里，不会被人看到了吧。”弗拉德三世慢条斯理地假意问他说到“这里”二字的时候还特意掐了一把少年的腿根，好像不这么做藤丸立香就不知道他说的是哪儿或者还不够惊慌似的。见年少的御主不说话却羞愤地别过头去，弗拉德三世便埋首到御主的双腿之间，轻吻膝盖里侧，并沿着他大腿上若隐若现的血管向上接近柔嫩的地方。“君主的问话家臣必须回答，”他像对待衣领附近的皮肤一样的，舔舐着藤丸立香大腿根部，用尖牙和舌头把碍事的衣物拨开露出更多肌肤，完全不在意这是否是什么私密或令人害羞的部位；听不到御主回答便加重力道甚至吮吸的样子虽然看起来像是玩弄猎物的猎食者，却不全然是野兽的凶狠，甚至称得上是种别样的情趣。说到底，这位狂化后与魔物融合的从者曾经也是位因妻子死去而心痛的凡人。  
藤丸立香却无暇思考那么多，接近下体的地方被不断刺激，少年的身体已经有了些感觉；但因为并非直接的接触依然只是蠢蠢欲动的冲动，相比之下倒还是大腿根部的高热让他更为意识涣散。“不…唔……不会……”意识到这位君主在得到回答之前都不会停止这种令人羞耻行为，少年终于在那片被玩弄的皮肤泛出红晕又被对方的尖牙划出红痕的时候带着哭腔从嗓子里挤出了断断续续的回答。  
品尝够少年人私密处的柔嫩肌肤触感的弗拉德三世应声停下，毕竟前菜分量太多可就无心品味主菜了。他从藤丸立香的胯间抬头，看到少年一副委屈又羞愧的表情和隐忍地透着需求的蓝色眼睛，一时间竟没能移开目光，还是察觉到他审视的少年近乎绝望地用手挡住面孔才让弗拉德三世把注意力转移回“看起来很可爱的御主是否也同样可口”这件事上。  
尽管被咬的疼痛完全是可以忍耐的范畴，但毫无准备和那及其敏感的部位还是让藤丸立香吭出声来；下意识想要夹紧的双腿因被英灵轻轻按住膝盖而动弹不得，尴尬无措之中只能咬住自己的手背以期不再发出什么令人尴尬的声音。血液流出体外并没有什么特别的感觉，让在某些方面少不经事的他为之焦躁的是：他能感觉到弗拉德三世的面部贴在自己的下体上，连他将自己的鲜血吸入口中的动作对自己都是一种刺激；更不用提他嘴边的胡渣磨蹭在那片嫩肉上那简直要让他哭出来的感觉。  
而且随着体液的交换魔力同调也渐入佳境，藤丸立香愈发明显地感觉到和弗拉德三世之间某种奇异的连结正从直接接触的地方向全身扩散，并且放大他的每一种感官。只要稍微向前探头，他就能看到自己双腿大开、弗拉德三世俯首其间吮吸自己腿根的样子……以及自己鼓起的裆部。舒爽和快感在渐渐侵蚀他的理智，弗拉德三世泛着光泽的浅金色发丝云一样散落在自己泛红并染着水光的皮肤上，他甚至觉得这幅画面颇有吸引力。  
下身的膨胀感越来越无法忍耐，但为了避免对这位英灵的冒犯，藤丸立香把手放在弗拉德三世的头侧轻抚他的头发，隔开了和从者威仪面容和自己的下身。但这举动只是使弗拉德三世把自己的尖牙向御主体内更深处扎去，“啊……”牙根更粗的地方撑开皮肉嵌入身体，疼得藤丸立香发出一声呻吟，并下意识地缩起身子、握紧双手。手里细腻柔软的触感让他意识到自己拽住了弗拉德三世的头发，尽管立刻松开手又拢了几下让其恢复原状，藤丸立香还是做好了今晚可能会死的心理准备。  
但弗拉德三世似乎并未在意，只是慢慢把牙齿抽离他的身体，这过程又疼得藤丸立香眼泪都盈出眼眶。鲜血从创口冒出又被从者用力舔舐干净，伤口每次被碾过时的疼痛让少年扭动着想要躲开。弗拉德三世一边按住他的小腹让他动弹不得，一边用刚刚按住他膝盖的手在他大腿上来回慢慢摩挲，这动作让藤丸立香不由自主地放松下来，甚至刚刚让他避之不及的疼痛都有了一种酥麻、过电般的微妙快感。下身内裤已经湿透了一大片，硬得有些发胀一直没有被关照的柱体甚至在微微颤抖。但在他实在无法做到在他人面前自渎，一阵阵凉意从尾椎窜到头顶，藤丸立香干脆自暴自弃地等着它自己有个了结。  
“不要乱动，否则会流血。”弗拉德三世的声音听起来十分从容，眼神也少见的放松，在现在的藤丸立香无比渴望这位从者，虽然并不知道究竟渴望些什么，也许是他那双能让罗马的天空、无名的大海都黯然失色的眼睛；也许是因为染上自己的鲜血而不再苍白的嘴唇；也许是态度傲慢但却十分准确的安慰；也许是来自他修长双手的抚慰……似乎是洞悉了御主的想法弗拉德三世将手伸入他的底裤，握住了他正蓬勃的欲望上下套弄。  
身上最炙热的地方被他偏凉的手掌包裹，藤丸立香打了个激灵，从嗓子里哼出声媚音。而那被他尊为君主的从者则似乎是因为满意他的反应而加快了动作的速度，这又使藤丸立香害羞起来并咬紧了手指。明显不满于此的弗拉德三世靠向紧张又难以自持的少年人，发梢落在他头边的床单上，用另一只手蹭着他蒙上水汽和欲望的眉眼，趁他意乱失神时拉过了他一直挡在嘴上的手。  
“如此用力，御主也想品尝鲜血吗？”说着，即使连进食、调情都不失风范的从者用指腹擦过藤丸立香手指侧面深深凹陷的紫色齿痕。“不……唔……”本来藤丸立香就觉得自己忍不了多久，眼下被自己的从者用力捏了一下欲望的顶端更是立刻要直接射出来，结果仅仅冒出了几滴就又被按住了那小孔，得不到释放的憋闷让未经人事的少年非常难受，想要调整姿势却发现自己动弹不得。正焦躁的时候，弗拉德三世贴在藤丸立香耳边说：“让余更加愉快吧。”  
带着些腥气的气息打在他的颈侧，随后不知怎么就钻进了他的嘴里，温热、强烈、带着甜香；弗拉德三世吻了他。这是一个一如其人般不容抗拒、夺人心魄的吻，弗拉德三世在藤丸立香的口腔中四处舔舐、搅动，将血腥味涂抹到自己御主口中的各处，然后用力吮吸少年柔软嫩滑的舌头，尖牙划过他的嘴唇、牙床，带来稍许痛感，口中的津液从嘴角流出让少年已经鲜红的嘴唇更染上水色。不仅如此，下身的小口又被坏心眼地打圈似的研磨，下身的肿胀和痛苦的快感让不能动弹的藤丸立香只能用嗓子里发出的呜咽来表达不满。不能动弹任人摆布的境地分明和那场噩梦中一样，却并不令他感到害怕或不安，那位从者已经在各种意义上占据了他的全部心神，这位御主才明白过来这就是被魅惑的感觉。  
终于，在藤丸立香因为这个强硬的吻而开始呼吸急促的时候，弗拉德三世让他已经十分坚硬的欲望得到了释放，随着一小股白浊涌出，一直十分紧张的少年终于放松下来，被吻到缺氧又刚刚得到疏解的他嗓子里发出舒服但虚弱的哼哼声。感知到御主身体状况的从者从藤丸立香口中撤出，失去意识的边缘除了疲劳、眩晕还有一种似乎一切都已结束的快意。  
“欢愉之后，忘记梦中所见吧。”弗拉德三世这句话是藤丸立香对于这一夜最后的印象。依然像是那噩梦里一样，能控制身体时能做的事只有昏睡过去，但这次因为有这位他深深敬仰的从者陪伴，那就是一场无梦的安眠。

再次醒来的时候弗拉德三世依然坐在床边。脑筋还不甚清醒的藤丸立香看到弗拉德三世手里在鼓捣一个布偶，想起他确实是爱好缝纫刺绣……以及昨晚发生的种种。不管是接吻还是别人抚慰着达到着高潮都还是第一次，所以现在他实在不知道该面对弗拉德三世。对于昨晚的记忆只从被这位从者伏在他颈侧开始，可他到底是怎么来到自己房间的呢？  
“醒来了吗？余告诉罗曼等人昨晚你昏倒在诊室附近，所以他们让你今天好好休息。” 察觉他刚刚醒来后悉悉索索的动作，弗拉德三世从容地说。  
“啊，这样吗……”没听清前几个字的少年暗自松了一口气，如果是做梦的话好像就好解释多了，毕竟他实在是无法想象弗拉德三世为自己……等等，为什么对象会是……藤丸立香又偷偷瞄了一眼坐在他身旁的高挑英灵。而且如果真的是梦为什么他现在还在这里？  
“刚好完成，你不妨留着。”假装没察觉到御主心中慌乱的从者依旧从容地将手中的布偶放在了御主枕边。  
藤丸立香这才看清，这是一只长着蝙蝠翅膀和尖牙的小山羊，脖子上用缎带绑了蝴蝶结上系了个金黄色的铃铛，大大的脑袋上细线缝出来的十字形眼睛，鼻子耳朵甚至蹄子都是粉色的，呆头呆脑十分可爱。“啊，谢谢，您亲手做的吗？”看到可爱的东西似乎都忘了刚才那一堆疑问。他坐起来拿起那只小羊摸摸捏捏，软乎乎的手感也很好。  
“很早之前完成的，刚才加了点改动。”全部精力都放在小羊上的藤丸立香并没有看到从者脸上得意的神色，只是如实回答：“它很可爱，我非常喜欢。”看着小山羊的小尖牙，他终于明白觉得这小东西像谁了——哪怕那只是他在他梦中样子呢。  
“听闻御主可能会在梦中见到从者的往事。如果将它放在枕边，或许可以令你安心。”  
藤丸立香突然又感到一股睡意，并非疲惫，只是单纯的没睡醒，忍不住打了个哈欠。意识到自己的失礼，少年连忙道歉。“对不起，王。我会一直把它摆在枕边的。”感到这位高贵从者的关心，少年心里又感到一份暖意。  
看到谈及梦境时御主毫不在意的样子，弗拉德三世十分满意。“失血会令人困倦，今日无事，再睡一会吧。”说到血，藤丸立香的脸立刻红了起来，所以说那是真的？  
“还需要多饮水。”完全没意识怎么喝下了王递来的水以及如何被他塞回温暖的被窝，少年还在用没完全醒来的脑细胞处理着刚刚的信息。直到弗拉德三世离开，他才似乎终于明白过来——“大概是补魔吧……”随后就又进入了梦乡。


End file.
